peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Aftermath/Ending (Ash Pan 2 Version)
(Later that day, after storing the Uni-Mind in a safer hiding spot where it will never fall into the wrong hands again at PSL Village, Ash’s team and their friends just threw Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady in a portable jail cell being carried by two Sprixie police porters. After that, as the Sprixie police porters carried the cell away, the group talked about this happily) Ash: Good riddance. James: Yeah, good riddance to a quartet of bad rubbish. (Pikachu, NiGHTS, Jessie, Meowth, Klang, and Blumiere clamored in agreement) Aka: We shall see to it that this never happens again. Verde: (Jokingly) And have those traitorous bounty hunters think of their bad behavior. (He winks. They then chuckled at Verde’s joke. Suddenly, a Pixl named Dashell blew a horn and the group realized) Ash: Oh, right! Rosalina’s gonna bless us for saving both Neverland and the outside world. Meowth: But didn’t Rosalina say…? NiGHTS: (Finishing for him) That she’ll say a few things to you and your friends before blessing you? (Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere nodded) NiGHTS: Just wait and see when we get there. (They run to the direction of the ceremony. At the village hall, everyone was gathered to see the blessing, which is Rosalina giving medals to the heroes. Then she spoke up to the crowd as her smile faded) Rosalina: I have a few words to say to Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere before blessing them. (She went up to them with a calm stern look, much to the confusion and concern of Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere) Rosalina: I’ve been told a great deal by Ash’s team about your actions, Team Rocket, Thaddeus E. Klang, and Lord Blumiere. First, you worked for K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates to get rid of these heroes…. (She gestures her hand to Ash’s team. Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere calmly, but sadly, realized that she’s lecturing them before their blessing) Rosalina: Then you were abandoned by the enemy, caused mischief while trying to look out for yourselves, temporally feigned innocence to join Ash’s team to get even with the enemy, forced into betraying Ash’s team by making a deal to save your friends who were held hostage by the enemy…. (During this speech, Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere grew glum from those painful moments) Meowth: We get it…. (Then, Rosalina says this to Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere’s surprise) Rosalina: However…. (She softly smiled again) Rosalina: Despite all of that, you redeemed yourselves and helped saved us all. And I thank you. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere smiled happily at the last thing Rosalina said, even though Klang and Blumiere's was calm. Then she placed medals on them too as everyone cheered. Then Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Kukui, and Timpani walked up to Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere and spoke up) Ash: You showed great teamwork with us. NiGHTS: By showing the true meaning of teamwork to both our teams. Ash: We mean it. Pikachu: (Happily nodding) Pika. (Flattered, Team Rocket rubbed their hands behind their heads while Klang and Blumiere smiled calmly and proudly) Jessie: Thanks. James and Meowth: Yes, thanks. Blumiere: Thank you. Klang: You’re too kind. Ash: So, we were wondering…. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere gave a confused look) Ash: Since you proved yourselves worthy…. NiGHTS: We got one question…. Ash: Team Rocket, wanna join the Lost Team? Kukui: And do you, Klang, want to live with my people? Timpani: And will you live with me in PSL Village, Blumiere? (Surprised, Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere contemplated) James: Really? (Ash nods) Ash: We look out for each other. Like you guys do for each other. NiGHTS: So, you in? Kukui: And Klang, will you join my people? Timpani: And you want to live with me, Blumiere? (Even the Lost Team nodded in agreement as Ash, NiGHTS, Pikachu, Kukui, and Timpani held their hands out to shake Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere's. Overwhelmed with emotion, Team Rocket's lips quivered as tears streamed down their eyes, touched by Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ offer while Klang and Blumiere smiled softly. Then, they nodded and accepted the handshakes, making everyone happy. Suddenly after Pikachu and Meowth shook hands, Pikachu pulled Meowth up to him and hugged, much to the Scratching Cat Pokemon’s surprise. Then overwhelmed with emotion, this time happy, he hugged him back, and everyone cheered. Then after the ceremony was over, the London group are all ready to go home to London as Rosalina, Ash’s team, and Ash’s team’s new teammates, consisting Sonic's group, Jack, Sally, Zero, and even Team Rocket, helped pack their souvenirs on their ship to bring home, and the souvenirs consisted the medals, some treasure, and the weapons. Even Klang, now officially part of the Good Pokemon Character clan and Blumiere now an official citizen of PSL Village, are there to take the London group home) Therru: Thanks for all the help, guys. NiGHTS: Don’t mention it. (Then they boarded and with Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta’s fairy dust, the ship flew away into the sky heading for London. During their flight, everyone was enjoying themselves. As Arren, Therru, Sora, Kairi, Link, Zelda, and Aryll enjoyed the view, Sora turned to them) Sora: Thank you. Arren, Therru, Kairi, Link, Zelda, and Aryll: For what? Sora: For making me a true believer. (Ash’s group walked up by them as Therru, Arren, Kairi, Link, Zelda, and Aryll smiled) Arren, Therru, Kairi, Link, Zelda, and Aryll: (Nods) You’re welcome. Ash: (Jokingly) And we’re pretty sure we’ll be able to spot Bigfoot and the Unicorn for you. Pikachu: (Jokingly with a nod) Pika. NiGHTS: (Jokingly) Just so long as they don’t hide. Link: (Jokingly) Yeah. Especially since they’re shy. (Sora started to chuckle) Sora: (Chuckling) Thanks for that tip. (The group laughed a little. Then Blumiere and Timpani and the other couples smiled softly at each other and kissed on the lips. After that's done, Meowth turned to the London group) Meowth: You have a good life back home. Jessie: And be sure to come for visits anytime soon. London group: (Nods) We will. (Suddenly, Iris sees Big Ben) Iris: There it is! Home! (Then with that, the ship flew towards the LeBrie house. Six weeks after this in London, Therru, Serena, and Iris have published a sequel book from their original and like the original, that too, is a best seller. And accompanying the book signing today are Arren, Sora, Kairi, Link, Zelda, and Aryll, having played along with their “Secret dream,” and yes, Adam and Belle have been told of Thaddeus E. Klang, Count Bleck, now Blumiere, and Team Rocket consisting Jessie, James, and Meowth now being part of Kukui's people, Timpani's people, and Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ team respectively. After the book signing is over, the group got ready to go out and eat with two men, a woman, five boys, and six girls, who are Chip's brothers and sisters and the LeBrie family's other cousins. One of the men was tall and skinny with short light auburn neck-length hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, a French accent, and wearing a gold yellow bow, a tan long-sleeved shirt with gold yellow and bronze sleeve rims, a gold yellow neckerchief, a light brown sleeveless, buttonless vest, gold yellow and bronze knee-length pantaloons, brown stockings, and light brown shoes. He is Lumiere, a friend of Adam and Belle's. The second man is fat with short auburn hair, a black handlebar mustache, brown eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a light brown long-sleeved overcoat with gold yellow lining, a white neckerchief, brown knee-length pantaloons, white stockings, and black ballet slippers and sometimes carries a bronze pocketwatch. He is Cogsworth, Adam and Belle's other friend. And the woman with them is plump and elderly with short white hair tied in a low bun, gray eyes, and wearing a frilly pink cap with a small gold crown emblem centered on top, a violet long-sleeved blouse with a pink Peter Pan collar, a gold yellow ribbon on her neck collar, and frilly pink sleeve rims, a pink floor-length skirt with burgundy lining with pink and blue feather-shaped patterns, pale pink frilly, ankle-length bloomers, a pale pink camisole with five small clear plastic buttons and a bluish-lavender ribbon on the chest, a white apron, pale blue stockings, and violet high-heeled shoes. She is Mrs. Potts, the LeBrie family's aunt and Chip's mother. And Chip's brothers and sisters are Alain, Bernard, Christophe, Jean-Claude, Pierre, Aline, Charlotte, Giselle, Isabelle, Juliette, and Marie. Then, they arrived at the restaurant with even Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and even Chip's brothers and sisters, accompanying them. And Arren and Zelda are back in their clothes from the last day of school six weeks ago. And six weeks ago on Arren and Therru's 18th birthday, the Winx Club's gifts they made for Arren and Therru were in fact handmade rag doll versions of Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS and that same night, Ash's team gave Arren and Therru their own birthday gifts for her in the form of rag doll versions of Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS' team, including Team Rocket, and even Klang and Blumiere, despite Klang and Blumiere now living in the Good Pokemon Character village and PSL Village respectively. Anyway, back to the present day as they enter the restaurant) Mrs. Potts: Okay, guys. Let’s get reserved. (They enter and sat together. As they ate dinner, they talked about Therru, Serena, and Iris’ new successful book upon seeing that Kairi and even Sora have bought their own copy) Mrs. Potts: So basically, the Uni-Mind is safe, right? Stella: That’s right, Mrs. Potts. Cogsworth: And where did Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady go to jail? Aisha: In a far off ice prison realm, Cogsworth. Lumiere: Well, good for those traitors. Tecna: Indeed, Lumiere. (They laugh. Then Belle turned to the kids) Belle: And I'm glad the couples in your group are dating finally. (The couples in the kid group touched hands lovingly) Kairi: And we accepted each other’s phone numbers this time. (Belle nods in an understanding way with a smile. Adam then turned to Helen) Adam: And Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck were great? Helen: They were great. Will: (Nods in agreement) For five former pirates. Chip: Indeed. (Then they held their glasses of drinks up) LeBrie family and friends: To Neverland. (They clink their glasses. Outside in the sky, Ash’s team, including Team Rocket, the fairies, Rosalina, Klang, and Blumiere saw the whole thing with proud smiles while floating up there and turned to each other) Ash: Shall we go home now? Group: Yeah! (Then with that, they flew up back to the second star on the right back to Neverland) The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studio Production Songs playing in order during the end credits: I Will Always Be With You (End Credits version) by Helen Darling and Danny Frazier Peter Pan by Kelsea Ballerini Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers Lost Boy by Ruth B And the end! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies